


7 Deadly Minutes // Alternative Ending

by Kattiz



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: 7 deadly minutes, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Strong Language, alternative ending
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: Kolikolla on kääntöpuolensa.





	7 Deadly Minutes // Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Jooelikkäsiis mul tuli tylsää ja kaverin Protris-hype inspiroi mua kirjottamaan alternatiivisen lopun ei-niin-kuuluisaan 7 Deadly Minutes LV-ficciini, niillä shipeillä joita tähän ekana ajattelin.. :'D Anygays, nauttikaa ~

Proto heräsi säpsähtäen. Hän huohotti kovaan ääneen, hiki poskilla valuen ja kampesi itsensä istumaan kädet täristen viimeöisen painajaisen jäljiltä. Vai oliko se sittenkään painajainen? Proto ei ollut varma itsekään.  _Pitäiskö soittaa Retrikselle... Tietäiskö se tästä mitään,_ hän mietti kääntyessään etsimään puhelintaan. Kello puhelimen lukitusruudulla ilmoitti sen olevan 12.17. Lisäksi ruudulla näkyi kaksi vastaamatta jäänyttä puhelua.  _Hitto et nukuin myöhään... Tosin menihän toi iltakin vähä myöhään, ja sit vielä se uni._ Proto näpytteli lukituskoodin ja puhelin naksahti avautumisen merkiksi. Hän katsoi heti vastaamatta jääneet puhelut. Molemmat Retrikseltä. Tulleet tunti sitten. Ehkä Retris oli nähnyt saman unen. Tai sitten se oli totta, ja vain hän ja Retris olisivat enää jäljellä LaeppaVian sekavasta joukosta. Protoa puistatti pelkkä ajatuskin. Ei enää zappiksen suolaantunutta olemusta, ei Rauskin tyhmiä vitsejä, Keimon raivoamista tai Fisun kyllästyneitä huokauksia, kun jokin peli ei edennyt hänen mielensä mukaisesti. Ei, muiden oli pakko olla elossa.  
Proto tarttui itseään niskasta ja soitti Retrikselle takaisin. Ensimmäinen piippaus.  
Toinen.  
Kolmas.  
Vielä neljäskin. Proto odotti kauhulla viidettä, joka kuitenkin jätti tulematta. Sen sijaan linjan toisesta päästä kuului Retriksen ääni.

"Moro, heräsit viimein, vai?" Retriksen keskittynyt ääni kaikui Proton korvissa hetken. Retris ainakin oli elossa. Mies huokaisi helpottuneena. "Haloo, nukahitsä sinne? Ei mul nyt niin kauaa menny vastata."

"Siis joo moi heräsin just viis minuuttia sit, oon vähä unenpöpperössä vielä" Proto naurahti vaivalloisesti.

"Yllättävää. Kai sä muistat et meiän pitää nähä Rauskilla yheltä?" Retris kysyi. Ohiajavan liikenteen hurina kuului selvästi, muttei häiritsevästi, joten Proto päätteli Retriksen olevan matkalla.

"Ainii, voi helvetti mä unohin sen täysin" Proto läpsäytti käden naamalleen. "Hetkinen, siis Rauskille?" hän varmisti. Ettei vain olisi kuullut väärin. Jos he totta tosiaan olivat menossa Rauskille, se tarkoittaisi että muut olisivat elossa. Tai ainakin Rauski.

"Joo, mehän sovittiin se jo aikoja sitte! Ihme dementikko" Retris piikitteli naureskellen. Proto huojentui. Muut olivat elossa. Pakko heidän oli olla.

"Mä muistin jotenki et se olis ollu Fisulle. Mut niinhä ne sanoo, vanhuus ei tuu yksin" Proto nauroi takaisin pyyhkäisten naamalle karanneet pitkät hiussuortuvansa korvan taakse. "Mut mä painun täst pukemaa ja syömää, hyväl tuuril ehin sinne tunnin myöhäs."

"Voi sua, nähään Rauskil" Retris nauroi helisevää nauruaan.

"Joo nähään" Proto nyökytteli itsekseen. "Ainiin hei m-" Proto ei ehtinyt kunnolla edes aloittaa lausettaan ennen kuin kuuli piipityksen puhelun loppumisen merkiksi.  _Jaaha..._

 

Noin neljänkymmenen minuutin päästä hän oli pukenut ja syönyt. Kahvi oli jätettävä väliin, niin surullista kuin se olikin. Sille ei olisi nyt aikaa. Miehen päässä pyöri edelleen viime öinen uni. Muiden kuolemat, pelimaailma, hän... Ja Retris.  
Hän ja Retris. He olivat olleet pari.  
Proto huokaisi syvään. Hän niin kovin olisi halunnut myöntää Retrikselle tunteensa, mutta pelkäsi reaktiota. Pelkäsi tulevansa torjutuksi. Hän oli yrittänyt tukahduttaa tunteensa, onnistumatta siinä. Jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla tuntui kuin miehen sydän olisi sidottu kiinni Retrikseen. Uuden, pitkän ja syvän huokauksen saattelemana Proto tunki kengät jalkaansa ja astui ovesta ulos varmistaen että taskuista löytyi kaikki. _Avaimet, puhelin ja rahapussi. Kaikki tarvittava._

 

Proto saapui Rauskin asunnon oven taakse parikymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin. Eihän hän ollut kuin melkein puoli tuntia myöhässä. Hyväksyttävä suoritus siis. Proto nosti kätensä soittaakseen ovikelloa, mutta oven lukko naksahti ennen kuin sormet ehtivät koskettaa mustaa nappia ovessa.

"21 minuuttia myöhässä! Tää on varmasti joku ennätys" Rauski vittuili oven raosta ja avasi sitä enemmän jotta Proto pääsi pujahtamaan sisään. Rauski sulki oven kun oli varmistanut ettei Proton pitkät hiukset olleet vaarassa jäädä oven väliin ja käveli pitkähiuksisen ohi vessan ovelle potkaisten sitä. "Se tuli" Rauski huusi.

"Voi vittu! Just sillon ku aattelin et sil kestää viel ikuisuus ja ehin käydä kusella." Retriksen ääni kuului vessan toivottavasti lukitun oven takaa. "Voimpaha sit samalla vääntää paskat."

"Hyi vittu Retris, älä kerro enempää" Rauski hykerteli. Proton hämmennys näkyi ilmeisen selkeästi hänen kasvoiltaan, ja Rauski alkoi selittää, että he olivat Retriksen kanssa kilpailleet siitä kumpi pääsisi vittuilemaan Protolle myöhästymisestä ensin. Rauski oli voittanut, sillä Retris oli luottanut vaistoonsa ja mennyt vessaan. Proto naurahti hieman haikeana, ehkä myös pikkiriikkisen kateellisena. Hän olisi tahtonut olla se joka piti hauskaa Retriksen kanssa.  _Nyt vittu Proto, se et jollain muulla on hauskaa Retriksen kanssa ei meinaa mitään. Daiju. Saa sil olla hauskaa muidenkin kanssa._ Proto ravisti kateellisen ajatuksen mielestään ja väänsi hymyn kasvoilleen. Samalla hän pyyhkäisi jälleen naamalle karanneet hiukset korvan taakse. Välillä Proton teki mieli leikata hiukset pois, ne olivat lähes kokoajan tiellä, mutta ei hänellä riittänyt pokka siihen.

"Kai häviäjä saa jonkun rangaistuksen?" Proto virnisti.

"Eipä tullu mieleen... Mitähä me keksittäis?" Rauski hieroi leukaansa miettivän näkösenä.

"Kutitetaan sitä ku se tulee vessasta? Jäädään kato väijymään tähän oven ulkopuolelle" Proto sanoi mahdollisimman hiljaa, ilkikurisesti virnuillen. Rauski nyökkäsi ja he asettuivat väijytykseen vessan oven ulkopuolelle.

"Mitä siel oikein tapahtuu?" kuului Fisun huuto olohuoneesta. Proto hiipi olohuoneen ovelle ja nosti sormen huulilleen. Samalla hän näki myös Keimon istuvan sohvalla Fisun vieressä. Proto nosti kättään tervehdykseksi. Keimo teki samoin ja Fisu nyökkäsi ymmärrykseksi. Molemmat sohvalla kääntyivät samaan aikaan katsomaan television ruutua, ja Proto huomasi että he pelasivat Mario Kartia. Proto hymyili vinosti ja palasi vessan ovelle juuri sillä hetkellä kun vessan vedon ääni kuului seinän toiselta puolelta. Rauski vilkaisi Protoa merkittävästi, johon toinen nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Lukko napsahti, ja ovi aukesi. Samalla sekunnilla Rauski ja Proto vetivät Retriksen ulos vessasta ja alkoivat kutittaa viatonta miestä.

"He-hei, mitä tää nyt on?!" Retris kirkui naurun seasta, kun hän yritti paeta toisten käsiä.

"Rangaistus!" Rauski nauroi ilkeästi.

"Vessaan menosta? Mihin tää maailma on menossa" Retris nauroi alistuvasti. Proton tasapaino horjahti, ja vaistomaisesti hän tarttui Retriksen käsivarresta kiinni, joka taas horjautti Retriksen tasapainoa. Proto sai tasapainonsa palautettua, mutta Retrikselle ei käynyt yhtä hyvin. Hän oli tarttunut Rauskin kädestä kiinni yrittäen palauttaa tasapainonsa, mutta tuloksetta. Karjahduksien saattelemana kuului rymähdys, ja Retris ja Rauski makasivat päällekkäin maassa. Proto tunsi kateuden piston sydämessään ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Pehmee lasku" Rauski nauroi ja kampesi itsensä ylös ojentaen kätensä Retrikselle auttaakseen tämän ylös.

"Ole hiljaa, mun selkään sattuu ja taisin lyödä pääni kenkätelineeseen" Retris mumisi noustessaan ylös. "Kiitti vitusti Proto." Proto ei ollut varma oliko ääni vihainen vai ei.

"Sori..." hän mutisi hiljaa ja käveli kahden miehen ohi olohuoneeseen. "Mahtuuks sohvalle vielä yks?" Fisu ja Keimo kääntyivät katsomaan Protoa hämmentyneenä.

"Mitä siel oikeen tapahtu?" Keimo kysyi yrittäen katsoa eteiseen. "Retris kaatu Rauski mukanaan" Proto selitti lyhyesti. Kaksi sohvalla rentoutuvaa tekivät tilaa Protolle, joka istui Fisun viereen sohvan kulmaan. Hiljaisuus laskeutui, ja pelaava kaksikko aloitti uuden pelin. Naputus ja kiroaminen rikkoivat hiljaisuutta silloin tällöin.

 

Sillä välin eteisessä Rauski ja Retris olivat saaneet itsensä kuntoon kaatumisen jäljiltä. Rauski oli kunnossa, mutta Retriksen päätä särki ja housut olivat hiekassa jota oli kertynyt eteisen lattialle kenkien mukana.

"Onks sul Buranaa tai Panadolia? Mun päätä särkee aivan jäätävästi" Retris hieroi niskaansa ja katsoi Rauskia anovasti.

"Joo eiköhän mul, mennää kattoo keittiöstä" Rauski viittoi kädellään toista seuraamaan. Ja Retrishän seurasi. Edellä kävelevä pysähtyi keittiöön ja alkoi kaivaa kaappeja. "Tässä!" tuo huudahti voitonriemuissaan ja ojensi Panadol-purkin Retrikselle, joka kiitti Luojaa kivun tappajista. Veden kera hän nielaisi yhden pillerin ja ojensi purkin takaisin Rauskille, joka tunki sen ensimmäiseen kaappiin jonka auki sai. Retris vilkaisi olohuoneen suuntaan ja tarkensi katseensa Proton takaraivoon.  _Noi hiukset ois kiva letittää,_ hän mietti, ja säpsähti omia ajatuksiaan. Mitä vittua, hän oli kusessa Rauskiin, ja Rauski tiesi sen. Mutta sitten taas Proto... Pitkine hiuksineen...

"ZAPPIS!" Rauski huudahti kovaan ääneen ja ryntäsi ovelle. Retriksen vuoro tuntea pisto sydämessään. Rauski tiesi, hän tiesi oikein hyvin. Ehkä hän ei vain tuntenut samoin Retristä kohtaan. Retris huokaisi ja joi lopun veden lasistaan pamauttaen lasin asteen liian kovaa pöydälle. Sen seurauksena lasista halkesi pala, joka viilsi ikävän haavan miehen kämmeneen. Hän ynähti pidellen kättään. 

"Ai saatana..." Retris alkoi etsiä paperia jostain.  _Vitun karma. Hankkis elämän._

 

Proto kuuli pamahduksen takaansa ja kääntyi katsomaan, nähden Retriksen verisen käden.  _Mitä vittua sille tapahtu?_ hän mietti ja epäröi hetken menisikö auttamaan vai ei. Lopulta hän nousi sohvalta ja jätti Fisun ja Keimon pelaamaan. Rauski oli kadonnut keittiöstä jonnekkin, liittyiköhän se jotenkin Retrikseen?

"Ootsä kunnos?" Proto kysyi Retrikseltä joka painoi paperia käteensä.

"Miltä näyttää?" Retris ähisi ja valui lattialle sulkien silmänsä. Proto huokaisi ja istui kahden metrin päähän itsekin.

"Sori.. Tyhmä kysymys. Sori kans siit kaatamisesta. Ei ollu tarkotus" Proto sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti käsiään. Hiljaisuus säilyi täydellisen hiljaisena hetken aikaa.

"Ei se mitää. Mä tiedän ettet tarkottanu" Retris vastasi lopulta.

"Taidat tarvita jonku siteen toho. Venaas mä etin" Proto nousi seisomaan ja alkoi koluta kaappeja. Pian häntä onnisti ja hän kyyristyi maassa istuvan miehen eteen ja alkoi kietoa sideharsoa kämmenen ympärille, ja kiinnitti sen sitten hakaneulalla.

"Kiitti. Oot kultanen ystävä" Retris hymyili ja nousi seisomaan, vieden verenpunaisen paperirytyn roskikseen. Proto hymyili. Aidosti. "Mentäiskö pelaamaa? Käydään pyytää Rauski ja zappis kans" Retris jatkoi ja katsoi eteiseen. Proton hymy hyytyi, mutta hän myöntyi ja käveli olohuoneeseen takaisin sohvalle, kun Retris meni hakemaan kahta puuttuvaa sielua eteisestä. Pian kolmikko saapui, zappis tavalliseen tapaansa nyrpeänä, Rauski vielä nyrpeämpänä ja Retris surullisen näköisenä.

"Jätkät hei, mä näin tosi outoo unta viime yönä" Proto aloitti yrittääkseen keventää tunnelmaa.

"Proto sun oudot unet nyt tiedetään, olit baaris ja iskit jonkun naisen jonka kanssa harrastit seksiä mut sit se oliki kaljatuoppi joka näytti sulta sen takia et sun pärstäs heijastu siitä lasista" Keimo piikitteli ja Fisu repesi nauruun ja ajoi päin seinää.

"Vittu Keimo! Pilasit mun pelin" Fisu karjui pudotessaan ensimmäiseltä sijaltaan viidenneksi.

"Itepähä nauroit!" Keimo karjui takaisin.

"Keimo haista paska. Mun uni oli oikeesti aivan vitun outo. Te kaikki kuolitte siinä" Proto nauroi ja heitti Keimoa tyynyllä. Tyyny osui kauniisti naamaan ja putosi siitä käsille, jonka seurauksena Keimon ohjain putosi kirosanojen saattelemana. Proto nauroi ja oli pudota sohvalta. "Headshot!" hän huusi naurun pyrskähdysten seasta.

"Proto vittu sä saat maksaa!" Keimo karjui ja paiskasi tyynyn suoraan Proton naamaan. "Hah! Siitäs sait!"

"Lapset vittu nyt rauha" Rauski yritti vääntää naurua mutta epäonnistui.

"Okei äiti" Fisu murjotti ja ajoi maaliin kuudentena. Keimo oli viimeinen.

"Älä valita Fisu olit mua parempi" Keimo murisi. Fisu näytti kieltä. Proto rauhoittui ja paransi asentoaan sohvalla. Rauski käveli istumaan tietokoneen ääreen, zappis ja Retris sohvan taakse tuoleille mahdollisimman kauas toisistaan.  _Mikähän noitakin vaivaa..._ Proto mietti muttei antanut sen vaivata päätään enempää. 

 

Joukko alkoi pelata pelejä, enemmän ja vähemmän suolaantuen ja raivoten. Suurin osa asunnossa kaikuvasta vittuilusta oli leikkimielistä, mutta erityisen kiihkeäksi se kävi Retriksen ja zappiksen välillä. Rauskin hermot kiristyivät hetki hetkeltä.

"Mä meen käymään... Tolla" Rauski mumisi ja käveli eteiseen vilkaisten samalla zappista merkitsevästi.

"Mä käyn vessas" zappis murisi ja seurasi Rauskia. Proto tiesi ettei hän oikeasti vessaan mennyt. Ja niin tiesi ilmeisesti Retriskin, sillä miehen ilme oli entistä surullisempi. Protoa harmitti.

"Haen kaljan... Ottaaks joku muu?" Proto heitti kysymyksen ilmoille. Fisu ja Keimo vastasivat myöntävästi, Retris vain istui hiljaa. Proto huokaisi ja painui keittiöön.

"Minkä mä sille voin et mun bussi oli etuajas ja myöhästyin siitä ja jouduin oottaa seuraavaa!" zappis ärisi eteisessä. Proto ei jaksanut välittää. Vasta seuraavat sanat saivat miehen pysähtymään kuin seinään.

"Selityksiä, selityksiä, aina vaan selityksiä! Ehkä Retris ois sittenki parempi vaihtoehto, se sentään varautu ja tuli puol tuntii etuajas..." Rauski mumisi hiljaa, mutta silti tarpeeksi kovaa. Proto ei tiennyt miten käsitellä kuulemaansa.

"Voi vitun vittu! Sä tässä oot se ketä ei kiinnosta! Sä oot se joka aina peruu meidän menot, koska sulle mukamas aina sattuu jotain 'muuta menoa'! Sun 'muu menos' taitaakin olla se vitun läski" zappis karjui. Proto liikahti sen verran, että näki Rauskin lyhistyvän maahan surullisena, alistuneena. zappis marssi eteisestä jääkaapille, otti kaljan ja meni olohuoneeseen, kiinnittämättä huomiota Protoon joka seisoi järkyttyneenä oviaukossa.

"zappis lopeta!" Fisu karjui olohuoneesta.  _Mitähän siel nyt on meneillään,_ Proto mietti muttei halunnut mennä katsomaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja käveli eteiseen, jossa Rauski istui pää polviin painettuna ja nyyhkytti.

"Rauski... Ootsä okei?" Proto kysyi hiljaa.

"Painu vittuun" Rauski mumisi.

"Rauski..."

"PAINU VITTUUN MÄ SANOIN" Rauski karjui ja nosti vihaiset, kyyneleiden kastelemat kasvonsa Protoa kohti. Proto aisti että nyt olisi parempi lähteä.

"Mä menen... Älä pliis lyö" Proto mumisi. Rauski vilkaisi häntä murhaavasti ja huomasi vasta nyt pienen haavan miehen vasemmassa silmäkulmassa. Oliko... Oliko zappis lyönyt Rauskia? Proto huokaisi, työnsi jalat kenkiin ja puoliksi juoksi ulos. Juuri ennen oven sulkeutumista hän kääntyi vain nähdäkseen Retriksen ilmestyvän eteiseen. Proto huokaisi ja laskeutui portaat alas. Hän avasi ulko-oven ja oli lähtemässä kävelemään kohti bussipysäkkiä, mutta huokaisten jäi istumaan seinän vieressä olevalle penkille. Ulkona oli hiljaista, liikennettä lukuunottamatta.

 

Noin viiden minuutin kuluttua ulko-ovi aukesi ja ulos astui Retris. Proto tunsi sydämensä jättävän yhden lyönnin välistä.

"Retris..." Proto kuiskasi. Retris kääntyi säpsähtäen, näytti siltä kuin olisi nähnyt haamun.

"Ai... Moi" Retris mumisi ja katsoi suoraan Proton ohi, jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen. Vaikka ei kovin kauas voinutkaan katsoa, kerrostalon seinä tuli ikävästi vastaan. Tai ehkä Retriksellä oli röntgenkatse. Proto yritti pidättää naurahdustaan. "Kuule... Siitä sun unesta. Me... Me taidettiin nähdä samaa unta" Retris jatkoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja katsoi suoraan Protoon. Proto oli juuri avaamassa suutaan vastatakseen, kun ylempää kuului lasin rikkoutuminen, ja alas tielle alkoi pudota lasinsirpaleita, joukossaan yksi muki. Proto säikähti ja Retris perääntyi oven luo.

"Se on Rauskin Hello Kitty-muki..." Retris sanoi hiljaa. Proto siristi silmiään ja huomasi sen myös. Siitä oli irronnut kahva, mutta muuten se oli ehjä. Ihme kyllä.

"Mun... Pitää palata ylös" Retris sanoi nopeasti, jopa pelokkaasti ja kiirehti sisälle. Proto huokaisi surullisena, nousi penkiltä ja lähti kotiin.

 

Muutaman päivän kuluttua Proto istui sohvalla viltin alla ja joi kahvia. Televisio oli auki ja kello seitsämän uutiset kaikuivat Proton pienessä asunnossa.

"Juuri saamamme tiedon mukaan, lähellä Turun rautatieasemaa on sattunut kolari, jossa on kuollut ainakin yksi ihminen, ja loukkaantuneita on viimeisimmän arvion mukaan kolme. Kolarin syytä ei vielä tiedetä, mutta poliisi on sulkenut alueen tutkiakseen asiaa. Sitten ulkomaan politiikkaan..." Proton kiinnostus lopahti. _Taas joku rattijuoppo ajanut päin punaisia. Toivottavasti kukaan ei loukkaantunut pahasti._ Proto syventyi ajatuksiinsa, ja havahtui vasta kun kuuli puhelimensa soivan. Näytöllä vilkkui Retriksen nimi.  _No mitähän vittua se haluu..._

"Moi" Proto vastasi vastahakoisesti puheluun.

"Vo-voinko mä tulla käymään? Proto pliis..." Retris kuulosti hysteeriseltä. Proto säikähti. Eikai hän vain ollut loukkaantunut kolarissa?

"Joo, toki... Mä ootan sua täällä" Proto vastasi huolestuneen kuuloisena. Retris mumisi loppuun jotain ja katkaisi puhelun. Ei kulunut edes viittä minuuttia kun ovikello soi. Proto ryntäsi ovelle ja vetäisi sen auki. Takana seisoi itkuinen Retris.

"Voinko tulla sisään?" Retris kysyi nyyhkyttäen. Proto avasi ovea enemmän ja viittoi toiselle että voisi tulla sisään.

"Satoko siellä? Sä oot ihan märkä. Haluutsä jotain kuivaa? Tyyliin pyyhkeen tai jotain, kehtaan väittää ettei mun vaatteet mahu sulle. Ehkä yks huppari vois mennä" Proto puhui nopeasti. Hän oli todella huolestunut. Hän ohjasi ystävänsä sohvalle istumaan, ja meni sitten hakemaan pyyhettä ja kuivaa hupparia. "Tossa" Proto ojensi tavarat Retrikselle, ja osoitti vielä samalla peittoa. "Haluutko, se voi auttaa lämpiämään?" Retris nyökkäsi, vaihtoi hupparin päälleen ja kietoutui pyyhkeeseen, jos se auttaisi kuivumaan. Proto heitti viltin sohvalla istuvan päälle ja istui sitten itse nojatuoliin sohvan viereen. "Haluutko sä nyt kertoa mitä on oikeen tapahtunut?" Retris veti syvään henkeä.

"Lauantaina ku mä palasin takas sisälle Rauski oli käskeny Fisun ja Keimon lähtee kotiin ja ne tuli mua vastaan portaissa. Ne oli tosi huolestuneen näkösii. Juoksin takas Rauskin asunnolle ja se riiteli siel zappiksen kans. Zappis oli paiskannu sen mukin ikkunasta suutuspäissään ja Rauski oli suuttunu ihan huolella. Zappis ei ilahtunu ku se näki et tulin takas, se vaan alko raivoomaan Rauskille pettämisestä ja Rauski-parka oli niin murtuneen näköne-"

"Hengitä, ei tarvi puhuu niin nopeesti. Mä oon tässä, aina" Proto rauhoitteli. Retris oli kauhuissaan, sen näki.

"Niin, sori... Zappis siis löi Rauskia, sit se painu ulos ja meinas lyödä mua kans. Ei osunu. Mä jäin sinne, autoin Rauskin ylös, hain sen mukin, keitin kahvia ja soitin talonmiehelle. Zappis joutuu maksaa sen ikkunan... Vaik... No, siis, varmistin et Rauski on kunnos ja lähin kotiin. Zappis odotti siel ulkona ja uhkas tehä jotai hirveetä jos viel lähestyisin Rauskia. No sit tänää aamulla Rauski soitti mulle ja pyys mut niille. Meinasin kieltäytyy zappiksen takii, mut Rauski sano et se on tärkeetä. Menin sinne ja siel oli Rauski. Ja zappis. Zappis oli tosi vihanen. No, sit se pakotti mut ja Rauskin olohuoneeseen, ja se käski Rauskin valita meiän välillä. Se lupas tehä Rauskin elämästä helvettiä jos se valitsis mut. Rauski pelkäs, ja niin pelkäsin mäki. Sit Rauski huus ettei se voi ja juoksi ulos. Mä lähin perään. Zappis tais jäädä sinne raivoomaan hetkeks, mut tuli sekin sit perässä. Mä juoksin Rauskin perässä tosi pitkään, yritin saada sen pysähtyy. Se... Se ei pysähtyny. Mä yritin... Mut ei se kuunnellu. Se ei pysähtyny ennenku oli liian myöhästä..." Retris purskahti itkuun. Proto laski yksi plus yksi. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänenkin silmistään.

"Rauski on kuollu ja se on mun syy. Mä ihastuin siihen ja kerroin sille ja se alko viettää aikaa mun kanssa, vaikka vaan ystävinä. En mä tienny että se seurusteli zappiksen kans. Jos mä olisin tienny..." Retris nyyhkytti.

"Ei se oo sun syy..." Proto mumisi. Retris hymähti.

"Joka tapauksessa... Se auto tuli tosi kovaa, ja Rauski juoksi suojatielle suoraan päin punasia. Ei siinä voinu tehä mitää. Zappis tuli peräs ja se alko huutaa ja uhkailee mua. Hyppäsin bussiin, soitin sulle ja nyt mä oon tässä. Mä pelkään et zappis tulee mun perään seuraavaks" Retris kietoutui vilttiin.

"Mä suojelen sua" Proto kuiskasi ja siirtyi sohvalle Retriksen viereen. He istuivat siinä hiljaa, lämmittäen toisiaan. Retris rauhottui, Proto itki.

"Siitä unesta... Se jäi vähän kesken. Mä luulin et se oli vaan joku mun outo uni, mut musta tuntuu et me kaikki nähtiin se, mut vaan me muistetaan se koska me... Jäätiin eloon. Ja..." Retris ei jatkanut lausettaan loppuun, vaan huokaisi ja nosti kätensä naamalleen. "Mun ois vaan pitänyt kertoo sulle... Ja unohtaa Rauski. Mut jotenkin Rauski tuntu paremmalta. Sä kerroit aina sun baariunista ja olin varma et oot umpihetero..." Retris naurahti väkinäisesti. Proto mietti hetken mitä sanoa.

"Mä oon ollu kuses suhun jo ennen sitä unta... Mä en vaan oo uskaltanu kertoo sulle... Ja ne mun baariunet... Kai mä yritin peitellä mun homoutta" Proto selitti. Retris oli avaamassa suutaan, mutta samalla hetkellä ovelta alkoi kuulua vihaista ryskytystä. 

"Retris mä tiedän et sä oot siellä. Meil jäi vähän juttu kesken. Luovuta jo. Et voi voittaa" zappiksen psykopaattinen ääni kantautui Retriksen ja Proton korviin. Retris muuttui jälleen kauhistuneeksi ja alkoi täristä.

"Se aikoo tappaa mut... Se niin tappaa mut" hän kuiskasi kauhuissaan. 

"Se ei koske suhun oksallakaan" Proto sanoi itsevarmasti ja lähti ovelle.

"Proto älä..." Retris yritti estää, turhaan. Proto avasi oven ja näki zappiksen oven takana. Miehen ilmeessä oli jotain sairasta.

"Missä Retris? Mä tiedän et se on täällä" zappis vaati saada tietää ja yritti tunkeutua asuntoon.

"Noh eipäs hoppuilla. Se ei oo täällä. En tiedä missä se on, enkä usko et se haluaa ainakaan sun tietävän mis on" Proto sanoi päättäväisesti ja esti zappiksen pääsyn asuntoon.

"Vai että tällaista peliä... Alahan marssia pois siitä ovelta" zappis karjui käskevästi ja veti selkänsä takaa esiin aseen. Proto kavahti taaksepäin muttei liikahtanutkaan.

"Ammu. Mua ei kiinnosta" Proto suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi zappista uhmakkaasti.

"Idiootti. Tää on varattu Retrikselle. Mut josset sä pian ala väistää ni ei oo ongelma ampua sua" zappis alkoi suuttua enemmän. Yht'äkkiä tämän ilme muuttui, ja ilkeä hymy valtasi miehen kasvot.

"Kas kas kas. Valehtelija ja pettäjä. Sopiva pari. Harmi vain ettei siitä tule mitään jos toinen on kuollut" zappiksen ääni voimistui loppua myöten. Proton uhmakas ilme katosi ja tilalle vaihtui kauhu. Kaikki kävi niin äkkiä.  
Laukaus.  
Hiljaisuus.  
Proto kääntyi katsomaan taakseen, vain nähdäkseen luodin osuvan Retriksen rintaan.

"EI!" Proto kiljaisi ja ryntäsi Retriksen luo jättäen oven epähuomiossa auki. "Eieieieieieieieiei et sä voi kuolla" Proto pidätteli itkuaan. Retris avasi silmänsä, ja viimeisillä voimillaan väänsi kasvoilleen hymyn.

Zappis hymyili tyytyväisenä, pudotti aseen ja käveli pois.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zappis-parka, siitä on niin helppo tehdä paha.  
> Ekaks, MÄ OON PAHOILLANI ;_; En tiiä mikä muhun meni, täst piti tulla söpöstelyä ja vähän vaan angsti mut... Noh, näin tässä kävi.  
> Tokaks, jotenkin en ite tykkää tästä, oisin voinu suoriutua paremmin. Mut toisaalt, mul on ollu vuoden tauko :D Joten antakaa anteeks. ):  
> Mut saisko teiltä mielipiteitä? ~


End file.
